Marble Town Madness
by 21JumpStreetKid
Summary: When Renner's High School becomes overrun with drug dealers, Tom and Doug are sent in to sniff out the biggest drug dealers of them all. But this time they're going in as the McQuaid brothers. Heh!


**Tom:** "Ok, so we've got two brothers. Paul and Ronny Schaefer. They're known as the biggest dealers in

the school and they've been doing some pretty heavy dealing lately. We're talkin' anywhere from

two thousand to ten thousand dollars a deal."

**Doug:** _(Doug says sarcastically)_ "Wow, they must be the richest kids in town."

**Tom:** "Yeah well not for long. Apparently these guys are pretty dangerous and won't deal with just

anybody. We're gonna have to get close to these guys fast. We get them to let us in on a deal, and

then we bust 'em."

**Doug:** "Sounds like a plan!"

"This looks like a job for….THE MCQUAID BROTHERS! HEH!"

**Renner's High School - The next morning….**

**Doug:** "Tom. Hey Tom!"

**Tom:** "What?"

**Doug:** "D'you hear that?"

**Tom:** "Hear what?"

**Doug:** "It sounded like someone talking in the other room. It might be our guys makin' a deal."

**Tom:** "Well, what were they saying?"

**Doug:** "I don't know, but I don't think we should take any chances."

**Tom:** "Ok, c'mon."

_(Tom and Doug casually walk two rooms down and stand by the door, they lean in close enough to eavesdrop, but not close enough to be seen by whoever is in the room)_

"…..and Mikey will meet us behind the cemetery tomorrow night at 7:00. We'll sell him the stuff and then we'll split. Understand?"

"Yeah, yeah, I gotcha. But what if this does…."

"What are you so afraid of, man? There's no way anyone will see us behind that cemetery. And besides, Ted's got plenty of backup if anyone _does_ happen to see us."

"Yeah, yeah. That's right."

"So, you in?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure."

"That's what I'm talkin' about!" _(the two guys high-five)_

_(Tom and Doug walk across the hall to the bathroom)_

**Doug:** "Ok, so these two bozos are gonna meet some guy named Mikey behind the cemetery tomorrow

night at 7:00."

**Tom:** "We'll meet up with them at lunch and try to get involved in the deal."

**Lunch time….**

**Doug:** "Hey, who are those two guys?"

"Oh, that's Paul and his brother Ronny. They're the biggest dealers in the school. Well, Paul is anyway. He just pushes Ronny around and makes him do everything he says."

**Doug:** "You think maybe he would let us in on a deal?"

"Paul? I don't know, man. He's pretty dangerous. I heard he bashed a guy's head in behind some dumpsters because the guy didn't pay up quick enough."

_(Doug goes and finds Tom)_

**Doug:** _(Doug points to Paul and Ronny)_ "Those are our guys. Paul is the main dealer. Ronny doesn't like to

deal but Paul makes him go along with everything."

**Tom:** "Where'd you hear this?"

**Doug:** "Some kid over in the lunch line."

**Tom:** "Ok, well let's move in."

_(Tom and Doug walk over to Paul and Ronny)_

**Doug:** "Hi, I'm Doug McQuaid. This is my brother Tom."

**Paul:** "So?"

**Doug:** "Well, we heard that you're the biggest dealers around here, and we were wondering if maybe we

could get in on some of it."

**Ronny:** "_You_ guys wanna buy from _us_?"

**Paul:** "Buzz off."

**Tom:** "We heard about the deal you're doin' with some guy named Mikey?"

**Paul:** "Who told you about that?"

**Tom:** "Doesn't matter. Anyway, we were wondering if maybe we could get in on that deal."

**Doug:** "We have lot'sa cash."

**Paul:** "Listen, I don't think a couple of losers like you could handle this kinda stuff."

**Tom:** "Ok, fine. You don't wanna make a quick 2,500 bucks. That's your problem."

**Paul:** "You have $2,500?"

**Doug:** "Psh! That's pocket change to us, man."

**Tom:** "So, uh, you gonna let us in on the deal or what?"

_(Paul and Ronny look at each other)_

**Paul:** "Ok. But you better stick to it and pay up fast unless you wanna end up like Ricky."

**Doug:** "Who's Ricky?"

**Paul:** "Someone who didn't stick to his deal. So I took care of him. Anyway, meet me and Ronny tomorrow

night at 7:00 behind the cemetery. Mikey'll be there with his friend Ted. Ted's got plenty of backup

in case someone sees us and tries to squeal. It's simple. We go there, we'll make a quick deal, sell

you the stuff, and then split. But not too fast. We wanna look casual."

**6:55 p.m. the next day….**

_(Tom and Doug are parked at the cemetery)_

**Doug:** "Chinese food always gives me gas. So consider yourself warned."

**Tom:** "You know, you oughta try chewin' em, you might be able to taste it."

**Doug:** "I know what this tastes like. I had it yesterday. Last one. It's yours, you want him?"

**Tom:** "No."

**Doug:** "Okay." _(Doug throws his trash in the backseat)_

**Tom:** "Hey, do you see that?"

**Doug:** "Mhm."

**Tom:** "Do you understand it's function?"

**Doug:** "Oh." _(Doug throws his trash in the backseat, again)_

**Tom:** "Alright listen. Two seconds, and the garbage is gone, or you are. One….two…"

**Doug:** _(Doug points out the window)_ "Hey, bingo."

**Tom:** "That's our guy."

_(Tom and Doug walk behind the cemetery)_

**Paul:** "You guys actually showed. I was really looking forward to bashing some more heads in."

**Doug:** "Yeah well, let's just do the deal and split, huh?"

**Paul:** "Ok. Mikey, you got the money?"

**Mikey:** "Yeah man. It's all right here."

**Paul:** "Count it, Ted."

**Ted:** _(Ted counts the money) _"Looks like our little Mikey kept up his end of the bargain."

**Paul:** "Good boy, Mikey. Ok, McQuaids. Looks like it's your turn. You got the money?"

**Tom:** "No. But we got these."

_(Tom and Doug flash their badges)_

**Paul:** "Wait, hold on. You guys are cops?"

_(Fuller, Hoffs, and Ioki show up to help make the arrest)_

**Ronny:** "They're cops, man! I told you we never shoulda done this, man! They're freakin' cops, man! Look

at 'em!"

**Paul:** "Will you shut up?"

**Tom:** "Alright, let's go. Hands behind your back. 'Atta boy!"

_(They all handcuff Paul, Ronny, Ted, and Mikey)_

**Tom:** "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of

law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can't afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you

by the state."

_(Paul, Ronny, Ted, and Mikey are lead away from the scene)_

**Tom and Doug:**_ "THE MCQUAID BROTHERS! HEH!"_

_Amber Mclain_

_8/31/10_


End file.
